Prince Carter
|homeworld = Earth |gender = Male |motif = |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = TBA }} (Note: This Page is NOT Fully Done Yet, So Please do Not Edit Anything Out, Thank You) Character History Present to be added Becoming Kamen Rider Nobel to be added Other Events to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 139.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Brave's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is capable of attacking the Bugster Union by covering his body with flame and dashing the enemies. It's still unknown whether the attack has a drawback or not. This form's finisher is the : Brave covers his right foot in yellow energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-7, 9-10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage), Ex-Aid 11, 13, 15-16, 44 - Level 2= Quest Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking power': 13.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Brave's primary knight form, activated by inserting the Taddle Quest Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on medieval RPG games. Compared to Ex-Aid and Genm's Level 2 forms, Brave's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to them. The Reversal Shield in Quest Gamer Level 1 becomes a gauntlet-like shield. Brave's fighting style is primarily melee attacks, relying on short-range combat. This form has three finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave performs a series of kicks at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy. ***'Ice:' Brave freezes the enemy and slides to the enemy to slash them consecutively. ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 2-4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5-10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Gamer Stage, Final Legend Stage), Ex-Aid 11-13, 15-16, 19, Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, Ex-Aid 20, 22-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 2, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 25-29, 32-34, 37-38, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riderhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210765_2766.html, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe) - Level 3= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 112.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.3 t. *'Kicking power': 16.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Beat Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. All of Brave's stats are upgraded. In this form, his chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of , which also have vibration strengthening devices built-in to increase his attack. The main tool of Brave in this form is the attached on his right arm, which plays music when scratched. As long as Brave continues to attack according to the rhythm, his power will gradually increase, up to 4 times higher than normal if the full combo is achieved. He is also equipped with the on his left shoulder. It can be used either as a normal speaker, or an energy musical note generator. When Brave used the Christmas Energy Item, Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 becomes Santa Beat Gamer Level 3. In this mode, he has Santa's beard and hat with a reindeer plushie on it. There are also Christmas decorations on the Watts Up Sounder and the words "Merry Christmas" are written on the Reversal Shield. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : Brave scratches the DoReMiFa Turntable and delivers a musical energy blast from the Watts Up Sounder. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a fiery musical slash to the enemy. The pattern of the strike's resembling a spinning G Clef note. ***'Ice:' Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 6-8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12-13, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 28 }} - Level 5= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 119.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Brave's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the virtual Gashats created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Gashat. In this form, Brave is equipped with the Shoulder Drago Armor, Leg Drago Armor and Dragon Blade on Brave's right shoulder, arm and leg. In this form, due to the co-op nature of Drago Knight Hunter Z, the stats of all four Riders are equal. This form's finisher is the : Brave along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Brave's case, he creates energy slashes with the Dragon Blade which fly towards the enemy), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10-11, 15, 30 - Full Dragon Burst= Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *'Height': 206.5 cm. *'Weight': 157.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.2 t. *'Kicking power': 24.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 48.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.8 sec. is Brave's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Brave is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Brave cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple Bugster viruses at once. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail:' It covers and protects Brave's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor:' It protects Brave's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard:' It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Brave's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail:' A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the : Brave combines three energy attacks into one. When used with the Muscular Energy Item, the finisher becomes stronger. *A variation of this attack involves Brave sending the enemy into the sky before flying after it. He'll then shoot it with the Dragon Gun before delivering a kick to it. Due to the heavy toll Level 50 takes on his body, this is the most stable form that Brave defaults to when fighting high level Bugsters. Despite the apparent disadvantage in power level, Brave is able to fight on par with powerful Bugsters, making up for it through his high combat skill as well as the usage of Energy Items to his advantage. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 21, 23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26 }} }} }} }} - Super= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 61.7 t. *'Kicking power': 71.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 57.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Brave's super form, accessed by using the Taddle Fantasy side of the Gashat Gear Dual β in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Fantasy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. In this form, Brave's stats skyrocket to be even more powerful than Para-DX, a Rider that is on the same Level as him in this form, though he loses in jumping height by both of Para-DX's forms and punching power by Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50. He also gains telekinetic abilities, as well as levitation, enhanced sensitivity and reflexes. His cape can be used in a manner similar to Kamen Rider Knight's Guard Vent, shielding himself from attacks. He can also slash enemies with his cape and open portals to send rocket-like Bugsters flying at the enemy. As shown in Episode 20, he is also able to cancel the effects of the Energy Items, which in this episode's case, canceling the Stretch Energy Item's effect of Para-DX. In addition, he can create magical projections of his weapon and send them flying at the enemy. This form's finisher is the : This finisher has three variations: *Rider Kick: Brave surrounds himself with a magical shield to block any incoming attacks, then expands the shield to surround himself and his enemy, and delivers a powerful kick at them. *Rider Slash **Brave delivers a purple energy X cross slash with the Gashacon Sword. **Brave expands the tornado to surround his enemy and delivers a straight slash with the Gashacon Sword. At first, the Fantasy Gamer tries to take control of him, sending an army of Bugster Viruses to fight against Ex-Aid, but he quickly managed to overcome the Gamer's dark power by force of will, and turn the Bugster Viruses against Genm. Despite its power, this form causes immense strain to Hiiro's body due to his highest level being Level 5, and currently, this side effect is still active, despite the fact that as of Episode 22, Hiiro has already experienced the form's power three times. Although, Hiiro seems to have finally pushed past the strain as of episode 34. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 19-20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe) }} - Fantasy Legacy= *'Height': 203.5 cm. *'Weight': 120.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 95.5 t. *'Kicking power': 98.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 95.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.0 sec. is Brave's final form, accessed by inserting the Taddle Legacy Gashat in the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Legacy Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form was originally used by True Brave in the Game World. The second Taddle Legacy Gashat was created by Masamune Dan using the data of Taddle Fantasy, and he then gave it to Hiiro. In this form, Brave receives a massive boost in power, easily surpassing Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 in every stat. However, his stats are nowhere close to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer and Cronus, and ironically, even losing to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 by small margins. Similar to Parado, he makes up these disadvantages through his combat skills and his great swordsmanship with his Gashacon Sword. He can also create energy arrows around himself to attack his enemy. Later, he can make these arrows home in on the target and avoid friendly fire. In this form, Brave's armor and helmet are reinforced with:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ex-aid/rider/brave_legacygamer_level100/ * : Brave's wing crests. Whenever an ally attacks, Brave's attack power increases by 2%. If an ally falls in combat, Brave's finishing moves double in power. * : Brave's search device. It has the ability to identify and track any movement as well as set tracking markers. * : Brave's chestplate. It releases all limits on battle functions and brings out the full power of the demon king. * : Brave's cape that grants him the ability to recover from damage over time. In addition, he can restore an ally's Rider Gauge via healing magic. * : Brave's shoulder armor. With it, the power of the Gashacon Sword can increase by 10 times. He can also become a strong defensive barrier that can withstand any attack for a certain amount of time. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Brave temporarily activates a which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : This finisher has two variations. During those variations, Brave spreads out a pair of white angel wings on his back. ***Rider Kick: Brave charges his leg with blue energy and floats in the air, before performing a powerful kick at the enemy covered with blue, white and gold energy. This attack is strong enough to break the shield granted by the Iron-Body Energy Item. ***Rider Slash: Brave charges his whole body and his Gashacon Sword Fire Mode with light blue and gold energy, before jumping up in the air and performing a powerful slash, which then turn into two light blue fireballs at the enemy. *Gashacon Sword finisher: ** ***'Fire:' Brave delivers a powerful fiery slash to the enemy that turns into a fire ball. ***'Ice:' Brave shoots ice bullets at the enemy, freezing them on contact. Afterwards, the ice breaks and hurts the enemy. Just as Hiiro has seemingly acclimated to the power of Level 50, his newfound resistance has allowed him to utilize the power of Taddle Legacy's Level 100 without issue. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 37-38, 40-41, 43-45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Brave & Snipe) }} }} - Special= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Brave's special form themed after the baseball player from the game Pro Yakyuu Family Stadium, accessed by inserting the Famista Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Famista Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, though the DoReMiFa Turntable has been replaced with a baseball glove. This form's finisher is the : Brave jumps to the sky and throws a flaming baseball at the enemy, which then explodes. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Gamer Stage". - Wild Safari= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Brave's special form accessed by inserting the Night of Safari Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Safari Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is a recolor of Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon (though Brave did not use the Full Dragon form until Episode 21), with the dragon head remodeled to look like a wild cat species. This form's finisher is the : Brave focuses power into his right leg, making it glow yellow as he slams into the enemy with a claw energy-based flying kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~. }} - Astro Wars Galaxian= Galaxian Quest Gamer *'Height':203.5cm *'Weight':112t Ability Perimeters:DVD guide book of Chou Super Hero Taisen *'Punching power':56.7t *'Kicking power': 65.7t *'Maximum jump height': 76.5m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. is Brave's special form themed after the Galaxian Flagship accessed by inserting the Galaxian Gashat along with the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Galaxian Gamer fuses with Brave, becoming part of his armor. This form is exclusive to }} }} }} Portrayal Prince Carter is portrayed by Douglas Booth Devices *Retro Driver - Transformation device *Gamer Chargers - Transformation trinkets *Gamer Sword - Weapon Notes * References Category:Retro Characters Category:Retro Riders